Damon Draco
Damon Draco is the main protagonist of Disgaea X and its sequel, Disgaea Z. He is the middle child of Overlord Dante, patriarch of the Draco Family which lives in Atropos. Damon aspires to become worthy of being the heir of the Netherworld, as shown in his first game, by passing through a severe training system while trying to develop as a demon. The second game shows the trials Damon must endure and things he must learn in order to develop into a proper Overlord. Appearance In Disgaea X... In Disgaea Z...Upon activating his Overload... His Drache Form... Personality Relationships Story Background Disgaea X Disgaea Z In Battle Even before completing his training, Damon was shown as an exceptional melee fighter, being also a very fast learner. When in combat, he generally uses a combination of his fist-fighting skills along with his fire profficency. He is capable of partially transforming into his Drache Form, his scarf becoming his wings. His willpower seems to be quite big, seeing as how he was able to nullify status ailments through will alone. His class was Royal Prince, having high HP, attack and speed aptitudes, making him both a "Front Fighter" and "Hard Hitting Warrior", although his Intelligence and Resistance aren't that great, he is capable of learning fire-based spells. Damon's preferred weapons are fists, although he has profficency with swords and axes as well. His native evility is Royal Blood which lets him deal more damage to higher level enemies while also taking less damage from them. Having not achieved the Overlord status, Damon possesses no Overload. His unique skills are: *'Devil Dash': "The starting technique for a Demon." Damon does a flip in the air, quickly coating his fist in flames. As he lands, he holds his fist back and instantly dashes through three targets, ending one panel after the last one. After passing through them, he does a fighting pose which provokes the enemies to explode. *'Assault Blaze': "Did he just really set fire to the rain?" As it starts to rain, Damon does a battle cry, kicking his targets to mid-air, just below a cloud. He gathers flames in both his hands, delivering a barrage of punches while screaming the technique's name. The fireballs shot don't explode when hitting the targets, passing by and hitting the cloud behind them. After he is done, the cloud starts to rain fire instead of water, obliterating the enemies. *'Burning Heart': "His heart screams through his fists!" After completing his training Damon has become much more powerful than most demons in his Netherworld, fitting for the title of Overlord, although his potential is soon sealed away due to unknown circumstances. His fire spells can easily provoke explosions in conjunction with his punch, shaking the ground itself while his most powerful punches seem to be capable of destroying his opponents and even the atmosphere. He is shown to have extreme resistance to poison, bathing in toxic water without flinching. Damon has also shown that he can shapeshift more parts of his body into his Drache's. His class now being Overlord, all of his previous aptitudes are upgraded sans Intelligence, with HP, attack and speed standing on top once again. He can learn up to Giga Fire spells, his resistance to magic having been enhanced. His preferred weapons continue to be his bare fists, upgrading his mastery even more, while also incrementing his skill with guns, bows and spears a little more. His unique evility is Demon King which has his status increase by 3% per enemy unit on the map. His Overload is Azi Dahaka, letting him acess his drache flames while having a 20% increase in his status. His sole evility being Ultimate Stand as he stands immune to all kinds of status effects and ailments. His unique skills are: *'Demon Descent': "A very flashy technique, quite effective." Damon blasts his opponents to midair while ascending, engulfing himself in flames. Once up there Damon quickly hits them with ranged fire balls, all while approaching them in quick succession, finally delivering a last blow which produces a large fire-ball, engulfing his targets and provoking an explosion which blinds the entire screen. *'Royal Beatdown': "A trip to another world!" Damon engulfs himself in a flary aura, raiding his target with five direct punches, changing over to four kicks which send the enemy flying. Damon flies as well, hitting the enemy from all sides using flaming dashes, appearing before them with a readied punch, concentrating all of his aura into it and then punching the enemy, who goes flying off the planet like a star, opening up the atmosphere briefly. *'Dragon Glory': "The Overlord stands glorious before his opponents!" Other Appearances ''Disgaea i Damon wanders the Universe after solving issues in Atropos. As he arrives at the Netherworld which held the Great Destroyer, Damon is revealed by Asahi to have become a God of Destruction, a being tasked with keeping the balance of the Cosmos. Gallery Battle Quotes Trivia *Apparently Damon is part of Evil Academy, as shown in Disgaea X, despite rarely going to classes. *It is shown, since the beginning of his series, that Damon favours lasagna over any other kind of food. He says that the special lasagna he eats has all kinds of nutrients. *Many characters have different nicknames for Damon: Adeline calls him "Boss", Jane generally uses "Dammy" and Cole prefers "Dei". *Damon is shown to narrate every next episode segment of both his games. Instead of going serious in X'', he begins to talk about many martial arts and their diets. While in ''Z he talks about the different regions inside his Netherworld and how good they are for tourism. *In both his games, Damon survives the Tutorial stage with very little of his HP left. Later he uses this as an argument to prove how strong he is. *Damon walks around mostly in his humanoid form than his Drache Form. *Like other main characters, Damon has his own signature laugh: MAHAHAHAHAHA. He laughs while crossing his arms and opening his mouth wide open, his head and cape vibrating with the action. *Unlike most characters in the series, Damon actually respects the Prinnies, although it depends on how they act and what their motives are. *Damon is shown to commonly use "ORAORAORA" when hitting with his fists, a clear reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. *Damon is an apparent fan of the Prism Rangers. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Drache Category:Draches Category:Draco Family Category:Atropos Category:Netherworld Category:Overlord Category:Evil Academy